Only Trust Your Heart
by rossandrachelforever
Summary: Monica and Chandler are given a test of their true love and trust when Chandler gets accused of a deadly crime. Will they be able to make it through the lies and doubts? Chapter 4 up!
1. You're Alone

Only Trust Your Heart  
Before you read, note the dates with a star(*) it'll tell you what time period the story is taking place in at the current time.  
  
*Present day, April 15, 2002  
Monica and Chandler are given a test of their true love and trust when Chandler gets accused of a deadly crime. Will they be able to make it through the lies and doubts?   
  
Monica arrived home after another long and tiring day at work to find the door locked.  
"That's weird." Monica muttered. She knocked on the door and when no one answered, she cursed slightly under her breath as she went in a deep search to find her keys. She stood mumbling to herself as she set down the cookbooks that she was carrying in one hand and began to reach into the bottom of her purse.   
"Aha!" Monica said as she finally withdrew her keys. She was surprised that she still carried them, seeing as their apartment door was most always unlocked. She pushed the door open and was shocked at the sight in front of her. Rose petals were scattered in front of her, leading to the kitchen. When she closed the door, the petals blew away suddenly at the sudden gust of wind. Monica turned slowly to the kitchen and saw Chandler standing with a rose in his hands. He was wearing a black tux, and smiled the smile that Monica first fell in love with. Monica felt her heart leap in her chest, a feeling that was becoming extremely familiar to her. No man had ever treated her with this much respect and love. Monica dropped her books and purse on the floor and walked straight into Chandler's arms and found herself in a warm embrace.   
"I love you." Chandler whispered. Monica again felt her heart leap wildly in her chest. He said it often, but even after so much time had gone by, she still found it hard to believe that it had such an effect on her.  
"I love you too." Monica whispered as she breathed in his familiar scent.  
"It's been three years. Three years ago today we were married." Chandler whispered into her ear and he felt her shiver as her knees buckled.  
" I remember." Monica mumbled as she began to nibble on his ear, planting butterfly kisses on his face.   
Chandler groaned audibly, but forced himself to remain calm.  
"I want you." Monica whispered.  
"I want you too, but wait until after dinner." Chandler suggested as he backed off and went to the stove, where there were several pots cooking.  
"What did you cook, and how did you ever manage?" Monica mused aloud.  
Chandler laughed slightly. "I guess you could say a picked up a few of your habits. I mean, more than five years together… I guess you could say that's a long time. For me at least. And I'm so happy that I've found the right woman. There isn't one more perfect. Isn't one who understands me and trusts me more in the world." Chandler smiled at her as he looked over at her with his piercing blue eyes. Monica felt her legs getting weak again, so she quickly went to pull a chair out to sit down. Chandler beat her to it and pulled a chair out for her and pushed her back in, before he went to take a bottle of wine out of the freezer. Monica couldn't imagine it being anymore perfect. Chandler continued to surprise her day in and day out. Chandler finally sat down after he had served her salmon melted in butter and garlic sauce, and potatoes sliced thin covered with chives. Monica couldn't believe it. It was her favourite dish. Chandler reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, and Monica's heart began to race yet again.  
"Monica, five years is a landmark." Chandler began as he opened the box and pulled out a simple yet elegant silver necklace, with a heart shaped locket.  
Monica gasped as he leaned over and put it on her neck. She opened the locket and found a small picture of both her and Chandler on one side, but nothing on the other.  
Chandler watched her facial expression, and noticed the change.  
"I want this to be for you, because I've never felt this way before. I want you to wear it always, as long as you trust me. This is my way of thanking you for putting up with my commitment phobia all these years. That empty side is for a picture of a future child. I was hoping we could go for it tonight." Chandler smiled at her.  
Monica gasped as a tear ran down the side of her face and she stood up and raced over to hug him tightly.  
"I love you so much." Monica muttered. "I guess great minds think alike."  
Monica pulled a small gift-wrapped box out from a drawer in the kitchen and handed it to him. As he greedily pulled off the wrapping, he peered inside and saw a little hand watch. He clicked it open and saw that on one side there was a picture of Monica, and on the other was the clock. He smiled when he saw her gift.  
"That's my favourite picture of you." Chandler smiled.  
"I know." Monica said as she returned to her seat.  
Just as she sat down there was a crash from the door and both Monica and Chandler jumped up, knocking the table to one side.   
"ON YOUR LEGS! MOVE!" A man in a black outfit yelled as he pointed his gun straight at the couple. He was followed by several other men, and Monica and Chandler stood petrified as they continued to move further into the corner.  
"FREEZE!" The man shouted again, waving his gun warningly.  
For the first time since their arrival, Monica noticed that they had NYPD written across the front of their kevlar vests.  
"Please leave us alone!" Monica screamed as she raised her arms up over her head.  
The men moved menacingly forward, and Monica screamed again, but noticed that they went straight for Chandler.  
"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you. If you feel the need to a lawyer, you are free to make a call---" An officer began as he started to put handcuffs on Chandler.  
"What are you doing?" Monica screamed, and she noticed the calm expression on Chandler's face.   
Chandler was silently pleading her to calm down, as he got tossed into a wall.  
"Fuck!" Chandler exclaimed as his face hit an open cabinet, and his lip tore open.  
"STOP IT!" Monica screamed over the commotion in her apartment.  
"On what grounds are you arresting me?" Chandler asked calmly.  
The five officers which had gathered with their guns staring straight at Chandler's forehead didn't respond.  
"I have a right to know the charges that are being pressed." Chandler said slowly, pronounciating each word.  
"Sexual assault and murder in the first degree." The officer behind him grunted as he kneed Chandler in the back.  
Chandler cried out in pain again and cursed again as he heard Monica's sobs breaking through their commands. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.  
As he finally looked up it was as he was being quickly led out. The colour was completely drained from her face, and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.  
"It's a mistake, Monica. I love you. I'll be back, I promise." Chandler vowed as he reached up to try to grasp her, but found his hands handcuffed. Chandler was pulled away aggressively by an officer, who slammed the door on Monica's tears as he led Chandler away.  
  
What happened to Chandler? What did he do, and did he do it? How will the others react when they find out what has happened? All these questions will be answered in the following chapters. Leave a review and suggestion, cause the more reviews the faster it comes.   
rossandrachelforever 


	2. I Close My Eyes All I See Is You

Only Trust Your Heart  
Before you read, note the dates with a star(*) it'll tell you what time period the story is taking place in at the current time.  
  
I Close My Eyes... All I See is You.  
  
*Flashback to January 19, 1993  
  
"I hear they sexually harass their patients a lot." Joey is saying seriously, as the rest of the gang sits around at a table in an extremely fancy restaurant. The others look over at him and scoff slightly.  
  
"All I know, is that we're extremely proud of you." Monica says as she squeezes her boyfriend's leg under the table, while holding her glass gingerly so as not to break the fragile crystal.  
  
"We all are. I'd like you all to raise your glasses with me, to toast Doctor Chandler Bing, fresh out of Med. School. I got to say, I never thought we'd get this far. None of us did." Ross smiles lovingly. "To Chandler."  
  
They all raise their glasses as they smile and celebrate their best friends first day of glory and independence.  
  
*Present day, April 15, 2002  
Ross is on his couch in his apartment, lying in his boxers, and scratching himself inadvertently as the TV runs in the background. He lets out a loud burp as he finishes his third beer in a quick few gulps. He had had a rough day at work today. Nothing ever seemed to go right with him anymore. Suddenly a bulletin pops up on the screen about an article that he had been studying for the past few months.   
  
"And in ground breaking news, police have found a man, convicted with the crime of sexually assaulting and murdering 17 year old Clarice Thompson, killed last June. Chandler Bing was arrested in his Manhattan home earlier on today, and was taken into custody after his DNA was found at the scene of the crime, More news, at 11:00."   
  
Ross blinked his furiously before settling in onto the couch.  
  
"It's just the beer talking." Ross assured himself calmly, before he realized that his head wasn't even spinning.   
  
"What the fuck!?" Ross exclaimed as he ran to his window to look out at Monica and Chandler's apartment, but found it dark.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialled the phone number of his other two best friends, hoping they knew what was going on.  
  
*Flashback, May 17, 1998  
  
Chandler and Monica are at the altar, under garlands of white roses and lilies. They stand smiling at each other as the priest seemingly drones on quietly in the background. Chandler takes Monica's arm as he begins to recite his vows.  
  
'Monica, I love you more than anything in the world. The day I met you I knew that you were something special to me, but I never expected you to feel the same. I've never been happier than I am now, and I still to this day cannot believe you settled for me, your best friend. I want you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what happens, I will keep nothing from you, and I'll never love another person, because you're my soulmate." Chandler pauses to gather himself as tears start to form in his eyes as Ross, Joey and Rachel and Phoebe along with the rest of their friends and family watch with tears of happiness streaming down their face, that these two have finally found each other. "Nothing can keep us apart." Chandler finishes as he slips a ring onto Monica's finger and her eyes well up in tears.  
  
*Present Day, April 15, 2002  
  
"Rachel? Go check on Monica right now." Ross said loudly into the phone as soon as someone at Rachel and Joey's picked up.  
  
"What is it Ross?" Rachel asked somewhat shocked by the bluntness of his greeting.  
  
"Just check on her, now!" Ross said loudly.  
  
"Why?" Rachel insisted on knowing.  
  
"I was just watching the news and it said that Chandler was arrested for murdering that girl that I've been researching. The one that was his patient before she died." Ross yelled angrily.  
  
"What?" Rachel exclaimed from the other side of the line, before Ross heard the phone land with a crash.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ross heard Joey asking in the background.  
  
Rachel quickly explained to him what happened, and Joey picked up the phone.  
  
"What kind of a joke is this?" Joey asked angrily.  
  
"THIS IS NOT A FUCKING JOKE! GO OVER AND CHECK ON MY FUCKING SISTER!" Ross yelled into the phone.  
  
"Holy shit." Ross heard Joey's choked up answer as Joey and Rachel ran to Monica's and began pounding on the door. The door easily slid open, and Joey inspected the door and saw the door had been pounded in, the lock had been demolished. Rachel ran straight into the apartment and into Monica's bedroom, where the last thing Ross heard from the phone in Rachel and Joey's apartment was a loud shriek.  
  
To be continued...  
The more reviews, the faster it comes.  
rossandrachelforever 


	3. Under Surveillance

Only Trust Your Heart   
Before you read, note the dates with a star(*) it'll tell you what time period the story is taking place in at the current time.  
  
Under Surveillance   
  
*Present Day, April 15, 2002  
New York State Penitentiary  
Chandler sat alone in a steel plated room, sitting in a lonely chair in the middle of the room. It was in fact the only item in the room besides himself. There was a glass sided wall to his left, which Chandler knew he was being watched through. He tried to remain calm, but thoughts of Monica floated through his mind, and slowly started to drive him crazy.  
"Chandler Bing." A voice echoed through the hollow room as the door swung open. Chandler looked up meekly as the sudden light strained his eyes.  
"You ready to talk yet? Or do I have to make you talk?" The voice rasped harshly.  
When Chandler remained silent, there was a thundering sound of a slap, and Chandler keeled over onto the ground, blood seeping through his nose and mouth.  
"You ready to have a chat now?" The voice asked again as it kicked Chandler in the stomach.  
"I want my lawyer." Chandler spat the blood out of his mouth as it began to cloud his vision.  
  
*Hours Earlier  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Ross asked the doctor quietly, so as not to wake Monica.  
"She may need counselling. Suicide is a serious issue these days son." The doctor replied solemnly.  
"I didn't ask you for your fucking opinion! I asked whether or not she's gonna be okay." Ross slammed his fist angrily into the wall beside the doctor's head.  
"We pumped her stomach, so she should be fine." The doctor said nervously.  
"Thank god." Ross whispered as he grabbed his stomach and watched his sister. She lay on the hospital bed, her face whiter than the sheets, and her black hair spread out like coal in snow. "Thank you."   
The doctor nodded and left quickly, admitting Phoebe, Rachel and Joey.  
"That fucking bastard. I can't believe Chandler did this. If he ever gets out of jail I'm gonna kill him." Ross said vehemently.  
"Whoa whoa! Who said he even did this?" Joey asked.  
"What the fuck do you mean? They found his sperm on her underwear. You want to tell me how the fuck else that could have happened?" Ross spat at Joey.  
"You have to have faith. Chandler would never do this to Monica. That I know." Phoebe tried to calm Ross down.  
"He just did it. Now look what's happened to her." Ross said as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. Rachel stepped over to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped her into a tight hug and kissed her hair, before a smile appeared on his face.  
  
*Present Day, April 15, 2002  
  
New York State Penitentiary  
"I was set up." Chandler said as he tried to sit up straight.  
"Oh really? And what proof do you have of that?" The man that had introduced himself as Detective Harmon asked.  
"I know I didn't do it." Chandler rasped.  
"Not good enough." Harmon punched him again in the face, right as the door burst open.  
"That's enough!" A female voice yelled.   
"Who the fuck are you?" Detective Harmon asked.  
"I'm Cynthia Hunter. Mr. Bing's lawyer." She answered.  
Chandler breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Oh yeah? So you got yourself a lawyer there pussy boy. You really that guilty?" Harmon asked him.  
"No I just want to prove just how innocent I am." Chandler replied.  
Harmon raised his fist to punch Chandler again when his lawyer stepped in.  
"If you touch my client again I will have you arrested. Keep that in mind." She said as the detective sat down.  
Chandler smiled gratefully.  
"Now, Mr. Bing, what happened?" Cynthia smiled warmly at him and urged him to begin his story.  
  
*Flashback to May 16, 1998.  
  
"It's the night before my wedding!" Monica sang happily to her best friend Rachel.  
"I know, I know! I'm not stupid you know! You've only been talking about this for a whole year!" Rachel said in an annoyed tone.  
"Ah you're just jealous." Monica laughed, just as the door burst open.  
"Mon, can I talk to you for a second?"   
It was Ross.  
"Sure Ross. What's up?" Monica asked.  
"In private." Ross answered. He looked over at the hurt look on Rachel's face, but chose to ignore it. "Come outside for a sec."  
"What's up?" Monica asked again as Ross closed the door and they stood alone outside in the hall.  
"I don't think you should marry Chandler." Ross said.  
"What? What are you talking about?" Monica asked angrily.  
"I don't think he's right for you." Ross answered.  
"I don't think that's up to you to decide." Monica said as she pushed him away and tried to get back inside her apartment, but Ross cut her off.  
"He's gonna do something to hurt you Mon. I know it. I feel it coming." Ross said.  
"I love him and he loves me. Nothing is going to tear us apart. Not even you." Monica hissed. She pushed him aside and went into her apartment.  
"You're my brother. You're supposed to support me. I love him. Don't ruin this for me. Don't ever do this again." Monica said angrily as she slammed the door in his face.  
Ross sneered at the closed door before punching it angrily. "You'll see, Mon." He said quietly before he left.  
  
To be continued...  
Okay I promise more will start to happen soon, everything will start to come together, I promise! If you don't review you don't get the next part and you'll never know what happens. Then you'll be plagued forever by the thought that you never got to figure out what the hell is going on. Lol. Anyway, please review. More on the way... hopefully... 


	4. Who's On Your Side

Only Trust Your Heart 4  
Who's On Your Side  
*Present Day, April 17, 2002  
  
"Cause of death is asphyxiation. What the hell happened here Chandler?" Cynthia Hunter asked him quietly as they sat together in his cell.  
  
"I don't know! I didn't even know her… I treated her a few times but that's it!" Chandler said defensively. After only a few days in prison, it had begun to take it's toll on him. He looked tired and unkempt, his face was already a pasty shade of white.  
  
"Chandler… I need to know everything if I'm going to help you. Everything." Cynthia said quietly.  
  
"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" Chandler jumped up, startling Cynthia and sending papers flying out of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-I just need to get out of here. I'm innocent." Chandler took a deep breath to clear his mind. The last thing he needed was to scare away his attorney.   
  
"I believe you Chandler, I do. I just need to figure out… who else might have done this? How did your sperm get on her person?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"I-I don't…" Chandler broke down and began to cry as Cynthia watched.  
  
"Are you sure you NEVER slept with her?" Cynthia asked again, hoping he would not lash out.  
  
"I-I told you. I love my wife I would never cheat on her. Never. I never touched any patient or anybody else in any inappropriate way. I'm an honest guy." Chandler said tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to ask this. Could your wife have done it?"   
  
Chandler's head snapped up and his eyed closed to slits. "How-how could you even THINK that?" He roared.  
  
"Well…" Cynthia stammered nervously. "If she thought you were having an affair… she might have been jealous and killed Clarice. Listen Chandler, you're a rich man. I don't know how family life has been for you lately, but could your wife be trying to get back at you? Because if you are convicted, all your money goes straight to her. A net worth of 3 million. She has motive. I think it was her."   
  
*Flashback to March 27, 2001.  
  
"Please Chandler? Come on! I need the money, and you know, it's fun so why not?" Joey whined.  
  
"Because it's sick Joey! I know you've done it before, and you know what? That's your business. You needed the money and this is your type of thing, but me? Monica would KILL me if she found out! Besides, I don't want to be 80 and wondering how many kids I've actually got!" Chandler retorted.  
  
"Come on! It pays $700! That's a lot of money, enough to cover rent for a whole month! Even your job doesn't pay you that much for 10 minutes of fun." Joey continued to push.  
  
"Joey, I'm not donating my sperm to a bank. This is not my idea of fun." Chandler argued.  
  
"I don't want to go alone, come on, this is the kind of stuff guys do together!" Joey said.  
  
"Joey…" Chandler started.  
  
"Listen, Joe, I'll go with you." Ross offered as he got up out of his chair.  
  
Joey looked at him for a second before turning back to Chandler.  
  
"Please Chandler. Please! I'll never ask for anything from you for as long as I live… just do me this one favour. I swear I won't say a word to Monica, and I'm sure Ross can agree to that?" Joey looked at Ross who nodded.  
  
"Joey!" Chandler tried to silence his whining.  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please, please…" Joey droned on.  
  
"Fine! God Joey you're like an annoying little kid!" Chandler groaned as he stood up and grabbed his coat. "I can't believe we're doing this…. Wait, I can get this sealed right? Like only for use in fertility studies, not for…. Sale?" Chandler inquired, more to Ross than Joey.  
  
"Umm.." Joey looked to Ross for help.  
  
"Yeah, I think you can… just double check at the desk when you're picking up your check." Ross laughed.  
  
Chandler silenced him with a glare and left the room as they all followed, slamming the door behind them.  
  
*Present Day, April 18, 2002  
  
"Guys, I'm going to see Chandler. Anyone else want to come?" Monica asked as she pulled her coat off the rack and looked around at the four remaining members of the gang.  
  
"Sure, I'll come." Joey jumped right up.  
  
Rachel and Pheobe looked at each other nervously and decided not to answer.  
  
"Rachel? Ross? Phoebe?" Monica asked with her hand on the doorknob, prepared to leave.  
  
"Actually, you know I was going to do some work." Rachel answered quickly.  
  
"Yeah and I was going to help her…" Both Ross and Phoebe said at the exact same time.  
  
Monica raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Guys? What's going on?"   
  
"Nothing… we're just… busy." Ross said.  
  
"Ross!" Monica demanded.  
  
"I-I don't see how you can believe him!" Everyone turned to look at him sharply, surprised that this was coming out of their best friends mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?" Monica asked slowly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.  
  
"Hi-his own sperm was on her underwear! The underwear of an extremely beautiful young woman! A woman who had been his patient for several months… alone with him in his room!" Ross finished yelling, out of breath.  
  
The tears that had threatened to flow before now flowed freely down Monica's face  
  
"You listen here Ross. Chandler is the most loving husband in the world. I love him more than anything in the world and he loves me! There is no way in hell… NO WAY that he could have done this! He was framed! By who? We don't know, but he didn't do it! Nice to know he has friends like you." Monica screamed at him as she left through the door, with Joey following close behind.  
  
"I can't believe you Ross. How could you do this?" Joey asked him angrily before he slammed the door.  
  
As soon as Monica and Joey had left Rachel turned around.  
  
"Ross, I know what you're feeling. These doubts, I have them too. Sometimes I think, how could it not be Chandler? All the evidence points to him, but then I think… it's Chandler. How could he ever do something like this? How could we ever accuse him of doing this? Ross, it's one thing to think this to yourself, but to say this to Monica? His wife? Your sister? You stepped over the line." Rachel reasoned with him. Phoebe nodded her head approvingly and they both walked out of the apartment, leaving Ross alone and seething.  
  
"I'll make them see." Ross thought to himself bitterly as he also grabbed his coat and headed out the door, slamming the new door so hard that it splintered after him.  
  
At Chandler's cell, same day  
  
Cynthia had arrived again early that morning to talk to Chandler about the case… reason him through to try to make him see what was happening around him  
  
"Chandler, somebody strangled her and dumped her in the woods behind your office, and parked her car in your building's parking lot. She has no other contacts in the building, only you. On the night of June 17, did she come to see you?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"No. She did not." Chandler assured her.  
  
Cynthia took a deep breath. "Do you come home late at night?"  
  
"Yes. I'm usually not home before 8… I'd say normally I'm home around 9 but sometimes even after 11." Chandler said.  
  
"Is it even remotely possible that your wife thought you were having an affair with Clarice Thompson?" Cynthia asked.  
  
Chandler paused a minute. "No. She couldn't have. She knows I love her too much."  
  
"Maybe she is using your love against you… she knows you are blinded by it."  
  
"NO!" Chandler said, refusing to listen to her.  
  
"Chandler… do you understand my job? I have to provide the jury with reasonable doubt! If you refuse to co-operate, then you will be spending the rest of your life in jail. As of right now, you have no alibi, they have your DNA at the site, and they think you've had an affair with her! This is a pretty high profile murder, you're a rich and pretty famous man here. This is not going to go by unnoticed, already all the potential jurors out there have probably seen pictures and heard things about this case all over the news and radios… when they come in, like it or not they are going to think you're guilty. A young, smart, beautiful woman was killed here, they're going to want to pin someone with the blame. If you don't let me… accuse someone, where… where laying the blame is believable… we're not going to find reasonable doubt and you're going to be serving life for first degree murder. I have to go after your wife. She's got reason and motive… it's believable and just by doing this, I could manufacture reasonable doubt." Cynthia told him quietly and slowly, hoping that every word was sinking in to his think skull.  
  
Just then, a guard came by and tapped on the door.  
  
"Mr. Bing? You have some visitors. A Monica Bing and Joey Tribbiani."   
  
Chandler nodded his head and began to stand up.  
  
"Chandler, will you let me do this?" Cynthia asked.   
  
To be continued pending reviews... 


	5. Startling Truths

Startling Truths   
Only Trust Your Heart, part 5.  
  
*Present Day, April 18, 2002  
  
Chandler didn't have time to answer before Joey and Monica were led in, and Cynthia stood up wordlessly, nodding to him as she left the cell as if to say, think about it. Chandler closed his eyes and leaned his head into his hands as Monica sat down beside him and ran her hands up and down his back. How could he do this to her? Now he couldn't think of anything but what Cynthia had said… what if it had been Monica?  
NO! He yelled at himself silently, he couldn't allow himself to turn against the ones who were there for him, who loved him.  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Monica asked lovingly as she stroked his face with her hand.  
"I…" Chandler's voice cracked. "I want to get out of here."  
"I know you do sweetie, and we're going to do everything we can to get you out of here." Monica answered as she kissed him softly. Joey nodded behind her, silently adding his reply.  
  
Elsewhere, Ross was entering the police precinct, slowly taking in his surroundings. He gulped before he took a step inward. He walked slowly into the building, and stepped onto the elevator and headed up to the twelfth floor, homicide.  
"Hi, is detective Oakes in?" Ross asked the young blonde secretary.  
"To what is this in reference to?" she asked him  
"Chandler Bing."  
The secretary picked up the phone and talked briefly before placing the phone back in it's cradle.  
"Go on in. Take your first right and then another left, his office will be right ahead of you."  
"Thank you." Ross answered as he started to walk. Reaching the detectives office, he knocked cautiously before he was called in.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Detective Oakes asked.  
"I'm Ross Geller, I'm Chandler's wife's brother and one of his best friends." Ross answered slightly nervously.  
"What brings you here?" the detective asked curiously.  
"I have reason to believe that Chandler committed this crime."  
  
Back at Chandler's cell…  
Monica had left with Joey not a few minutes earlier and Cynthia had come right back in and here there he was, 10 minutes later without an answer. He was stuck. Beads of sweat began to run down his forehead. "Am I willing to risk my wife for freedom or was life worth living without her? Could she have possibly done this to me?"  
"Chandler. You've been quiet for quite a while." Cynthia said softly, as she rested her hand on top of his.  
"Would I… would I be able to tell her what we were doing?" Chandler asked.  
"No, I wouldn't be able to let you do that." Cynthia answered.  
A sob escaped Chandler's lips as he hung his head down.   
"Chandler?"  
It was Monica.  
He turned his head up to see her and saw a flash of anger run through her eyes as she looked down to see his beautiful lawyers hand on top of his. She quickly removed it.  
"It's an emotional time." Cynthia said as she stood up.  
"I know. It's my life too." Monica answered coldly.  
"Hey sweetie." Handler tried to divert her attention elsewhere.  
"Hi… I just came back to say… I miss you. I wanted to be alone for a few minutes, but apparently that's not going to happen, so…" She turned and started to leave when Chandler jumped up.  
"Wait! Wait don't leave. Come here."  
Cynthia stood up and started to leave, brushing past Monica on her way out.  
"What was that?" Monica asked as soon as she was out of earshot.  
"I just… I needed some comfort and she was asking me some difficult questions so she was calming me down." Chandler answered softly. "Monica, you have to trust me."  
Monica sat down beside him, her eyes losing a bit of the anger that had been boiling at the surface moments ago. "You're the only person that can help me get through this, we can't turn on each other. I love you, let's not do this."   
Monica sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, I love you too… it's just that all this talk about you and Clarice is making me crazy."  
"Wait a second… you don't actually think, you don't think I did it, do you?"  
Monica paused and bit her lip as Chandler stood up.  
"I don't believe this."  
  
Back at Ross and Rachel's apartment…  
Ross glanced at his watch as he entered the apartment, noticing for the first time how late it was. He walked in as quietly as he could, hoping that Rachel was already in her room sleeping, but as soon as he began to take off his shoes, the light in the living room came on.  
"Where the hell were you? Do you know what time it is?" Rachel asked angrily.  
"Why does it matter I'm just your roommate, it's not like we're involved." Ross answered.  
"That doesn't matter, I was worried about you!" Rachel answered.  
Ross looked around. "I'm sorry, I just had to go do something."  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
"It's nothing, you don't want to know about it." Ross answered as he tried to avoid the question.  
"Where were you Ross?"   
"NOWHERE!" He answered angrily.  
"Damnit just tell me!"   
"Fine! I went to Detective Oakes office." He answered slightly guiltily.  
"Why?" Rachel asked in shock.  
"Because… because I think Chandler did it, okay?" Ross snapped angrily.  
"Ross!" Rachel began to cry now, shocked at what he had become. "He-he's your best friend, how could you say that?"  
"Because all the evidence points to him… and, something inside me is telling me to do the right thing. If he really did do it, I don't want him out on the streets!" Ross answered.  
"What on earth would possess you to make you think that he did it? Why do you want him to go to jail so bad, did you do it or something?" Rachel screamed at him.  
Ross looked down silently, when he heard Rachel gasp.  
  
Well that's it for now! If enough of you review, you might find out who did it… was it Chandler, or Ross or someone else??? You'll never know unless you review… Mr. Smiley face says so :D:D Please review it makes me smile ? 


End file.
